


Lover's Day

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Community: mcsmooch, Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Previously Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John started counting on M3K-129.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Day

John started counting on M3K-129.

The planet was mostly high desert, and all the encampments smelled of the strong, swirling incense that wreathed their heads as they stood together in front of the village priestess for the sacred ceremony. It was a mistake that got them there; but when Rodney leaned forward, his fingers insinuating themselves into John's hair, and pressed his lips to John's, it seemed like the most natural, most obvious, most predictable thing in the world.

Eleven years, three months, and sixteen days later, when someone asks how they got together, John answers, "He married me," easy as breathing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Best. Mistake. Ever. (The Lover's Day Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188500) by [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto)




End file.
